Olympian Love
by Athena's Wise Owl
Summary: Percy Jackson is Olympic gold medalist in swimming at just age 18. He just broke up with his long time girlfriend, Rachel Dare. Annabeth Chase is a Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics at age 17. What will happen between them? AU! Percabeth and Thalico!
1. Percy Prologue

**Hey guys! I am creating a new story called "Olympian Love"! Hope you like it! This is like the prologue, so it will be short. **

** Summery: Percy Jackson is Olympic gold medalist in swimming at just age 18. He just broke up with his long time girlfriend, Rachel Dare. Annabeth Chase is a Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics at age 17. What will happen between them? AU! Percabeth and Thalico.**

**I might not be the best in terms, so bear with me.**

Percy's POV

"Go Jackson!"

"Percy, I love you!"

"You can do it perce!"

That and the fans cheering was all I could here. I, Percy Jackson, am in the 2012 summer Olympics and have all ready won 6 gold medals. Right now I was almost complete with the race, but I wasn't in it today. This morning, without warning, my girlfriend of 2 years broke up with I wasn't going to let that stop me. I was winning and I was doing what I loved. I touched the edge of the pool and the crowd erupted with cheers.

One of my teammates, Nico Di Angelo, helped me out of the pool. I took off my goggles and swim cap and raised my fist in the air. The crowd cheered even louder.

"Good job man!" Nico told me.

We were cousins and lived together. He had his eye on a gymnast, Thalia Grace. **(Only Percy and Nico are cousins. Thalia is not related to** **them)** Her and her best friend, Annabeth Chase were the top medalist's in gymnastics. Thalia had choppy black hair and elctrifing blue eyes. She was about 5'3" She was really pretty. But Annabeth was drop dead gorgeous. She had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She was about 5'2"

But I didn't think she would like me. I mean, what if she had a boyfriend? I wasn't handsome. I had black hair that would not stay in place and was always in my eyes. I had dull green eyes and I was about 6'2". That was way taller than Annabeth. She might think I was scary because I was so much taller than her. I should ask Nico about her because I think that Thalia and hi, are more than friends the way she cheers and hugs him after he wins.

* * *

**There we go! That was just what Percy thinks about Annabeth.**

**Hit that review button! All flames will be used to bake blue cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GODS! I can not believe how many reviews, favorites, follows and great complements I got! I seriously love you guys! I could not stand to not write another chapter so here I am! I am debating between long chapters, but longer time between updates, or shorter chapters, but quicker updates? Let me know! PM me or review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot**

**Annabeth POV**

The crowd cheered after I finished my routine. I lifted my arms in the air and gave the crowd a wide smile. It makes me feel good to know that a lot of people care about me, unlike at home. My dad never cared for me and my mom was killed when I was born. But I don't believe it. The only person I have it Thalia Grace, my fellow gymnast, and I might lose her to a swimmer, Nico Di Angleo.

I have a secret crush on his friend Percy Jackson. I don't think he would like me. I have frizzy, blonde hair and boring grey eyes. I am really short, like 5'2" short and he is around 6'3". But Percy is so handsome. He has black hair that is so untamed, but cute. When his hair is in his beautiful, sea-green eyes, he could make any girl drop dead. But he probably has a girlfriend.

As I exit the platform, I see him in the crowd staring at something. At first I think it is nothing, but I soon realize he is staring a me. Percy Jackson, Olympic gold medalist in swimming, is staring at me the boring Annabeth Chase. Why would he be staring at me? Little did I know I would soon find out.

**And that's a wrap! This is also a prologue to give you an idea about Annabeth and Percy. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have a major case of writers block that can not be fixed without ideas. So, I am having a contest. Anyone can PM me and send in chapter 3. I will chose the best one and post it. YOU WILL BE CREDITED FOR YOUR WORK! You have****until September 30th.****If I get 10 before then, i will post sooner! Also, yesterday, I was at our state fair. There was a guy who was going to be shot out a cannon. (it was pretty cool!) Once he was done, my friends dared me to ask him a question. So, of course me being me, I asked him of he was a power ranger. He said yes! I feel special walking to maroon 5 makes me wonder.**


End file.
